Death Note:Randomness!
by xxxShadow
Summary: Just a bunch of random stuff that may happen in Death note if me and my buddies were in death note. slightly AU, OOC-ness and inasnity!
1. Beat up

Hi, people!! My first ever Death Note Fanfic!!XD

Death Note: Randomness!

Chapter 1: Beat up!

"L you Jeeerrrk! How DARE YOU EAT MY STUPID CHOCOLATE CAAAKE! LIGHT! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUUST YOUU!" I screeched as I saw Light saying 'I told you she'd catch you's to L. Since they were chained together, Light was forced and tempted to ALSO eat my chocolate cake along with L.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Light said as he tried to explain that L tempted to also eat my cake, plus the fact that chocolate was also his favorite. I grabbed the middle of the chain; lifted Light's half in the air and started spinning it around in the air.

"SAI-CHAAN! STOOOP IIIIT!" Light yelled from the air. I didn't hear him. :D

I changed my decision of what to do and set Light down.

"Thanks." He muttered. But, Oh, it's not over YET!

"BAAAAKAAAAAYAAAAAAROOOOOOO!!" I screamed at both of them and threw L into a wall. Since he and poor Light were chained together. Light soon followed.

CRASH!!

L crashed into the wall.

KA-CRASH!

Light followed just under him. As Light slowly began to sink down L followed and nearly crushed him.

"OW! Ryuzakiii!" Light said as L landed on him.

Oh, but I wasn't done YET. I walked over to them and proceeded to beat 'em up……

POW!

SMACK!

CRACK!

BRACK!

SIGH…

KA-CRASH!

BOOOM!

SQUISH!

"YEOOOW!" They screamed as I continued my horrible beating.

1000 sound effects later…

VROOM!

WAAAAH!

Meow!

Arf!

SLASH!

CRASH!

BANG!

"The paaaiiin!" they screamed as I finished off by body slamming them.

Just then I got out of my outrage and returned to normal with absolutely no memory of what I did.

"Hey, guys what happened?" I asked as I stared at both of them.

Injuries:

L-Bruised all over, cut on the chest, scratch on the forehead, broken ribs and a gash in the ass.

Light- Bruised all over, a cut on his left knee, a gash in the ass.

Both had some blood or catsup all over them.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBEER!?" they screeched before fainting from shock that I don't remember anything.

Author's note:

REVIEW!

Dancers of the night, if your reading this isn't what I asked about. Hope you enjoyed anyway…

To friends:

I hope you enjoyed!

Light: I can't believe you beat me up bad. OVER CAKE!

Me: had you asked I would have let you.

Light : Note to self: NEVER MAKE HER MAD.

Both: Review!

Translations:

Bakayaro: Jerk(in japanese)


	2. Baby pictures: part 1

Oh, man! People, I forgot the disclaimer! Anyway,

For the last chappie:

I don't really know if Light's favorite really is chocolate. It's just that SO many people love chocolate cake. I don't blame them. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note in any way possible. If I DID I wouldn't be writing this!!D:

Chapter 2: Baby pictures part 1

"Hey, Light! Lend me a hand over here!!" Sairi called out to her friend as she (tried) to lift a (heavy) box.

He ignored and continued reading his manga.

"LIGHT!!"

"Fine, fine." He got up and helped her lift the box.

No success

"What's in here anyway?" he asked.

"Well…Just some stuff from when I was…ah, well…younger."

"What exactly?"

"Clothes, toys and pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, once we move it up to the attic I'll show you some of it."

"Whatever."

'Maybe now I can get back at her!' he thought as they carried the box up the stairs to the attic, which was on the 3rd floor. (Please refer to the previous chapter for what he's talking about.)

In the attic

Once they were there, they set the box on the ground and Sairi opened it and took out an OLD album. Then they went down in which she got them each a glass of lemonade. :D

Sairi set the album down on Light's lap so he could take a look at it. He opened it and started looking for something embarrassing.

Nothing

'CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!' he thought as he reached the last page. A picture fell out.

'This better be niiiiiice.' He thought as he picked it up. His eyes turned to X's.

It was a picture of Sairi as a baby in a frilly. Stupid looking, silly dress, with bras, panties and other feminine stuff on her head, around her, and her undies were exposed and so were the scars on her legs. In the picture she was about 2 months or so. Just then the present day Sairi (18 and ½ years old) sat down beside him. She looked at him and saw him looking at her pictures.

"Soo…what do your baby pictures look like?" she asked.

"There's no way I'm showing them to you."

"Why?"

Just then Kiseki Kurohou came in.

"Hi!" she greeted them.

"Hi." They replied.

"Light-kun, what are you doing here?"

"She invited me over."

"Um'kay." Just then she saw the album and picture in his hand.

"So, what do yours look like?"

'there's no way I'm showing them…' he thought

End of part one!!

Author's note;

Hey!!

I don't really have a picture like that!

Japanese translations:

-Kun: used for boys same age or younger than you. (I'm pretty sure of that.)

Next chappie onward I'll be switching between "Light" and "Raito"

In case you don't know: Raito is how you pronounce Light in Japanese.

Review!!

Thank you to:

Dancers of the night

Kurohou

Thanks for the reviews!

:D


	3. Baby pictures pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note! If I did Light wouldn't have died and he would have won. D:

Chapter 3: Baby pictures part 2

2 months later…

Raito's house

Sayu grunted as she tried to lift a large carton up the stairs.

"Nii-san! Think you can lend me a hand here?" She said as she looked at Light, Sairi and Kurohou who were sitting on the couch, reading mangas.

"Fine." He said as he got up and helped her lift the carton.

No success

"Hey, Sai-chan, Ku-chan can you lend us a hand here?" He said as he and Sayu tried to lift it up again. Again, No success.

"SAI-CHAN! KU-CHAN!"

"Fine, fine" they said as they put down their mangas and helped them. They all groaned as they lifted it.

"What the fuck is in this carton!!" Sairi asked Light as they carried the carton up the stairs.

"Mine and Sayu's stuff from when we were…Younger." Light replied as they set it down on the attic floor.

"Any pictures?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sayu said as she took an album out and handed it to Sairi.

Sairi and Kurohou opened the carton and………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………?

Started laughing madly.

Sayu leaned over to see what they were laughing about and she too also started laughing. Light looked over to see what the threesome were laughing about and nearly screamed.

THEY WERE LOOKING AT HIS BABY PICTURES!!

'Holy shit! I'm too late!' he thought as he looked at his baby pictures once more. Apparently his parents had mistaken him for a girl when he was born. As a result a fraction of his baby pictures were him in frilly dresses, barrettes, clips, earrings and other girly stuff.

"I can't believe that Oka-san and Oto-san mistook you for a girl nii-san!" Sayu said as she remembered the day their parents told them about their mistake. With that Light slowly walked to the emo-corner and grieved over his completely humiliating pictures as Sayu, Kurohou and Sairi continued laughing at the pictures.

"Hey, Why don't we post these on Photobucket?" Sairi suggested.

"Why not?" Kurohou and Sayu replied.

"NO EFFING WAY AM I LETTING YOU DO THAT SAI-CHAN!" Raito said as he got over his emo and tried to stop Sairi from getting to the computer. Too late. She just sent a copy of each picture to everyone she had in her contacts on Yahoo! Messenger.

"Damn you, Sai-chan." Light muttered as she received emails regarding the pictures.

Author's note:

That's it for chappie 2!! Please Review!!

Thank you, dancers of the night for reviewing!!

:D


	4. Candy and time

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! If I did Light would have won and married Misa…D:

Author's Note:

Aside from my buddies I have a new person in the story: dancers of the night! She'll be called Dancer!!

Chapter 4: Candy and time

Death Note episode 37

"…Well, the only way to see if it's real…" Light paused as he fingered his watch.

"OR FAKE!" with that he took something out of his watch.

"HE'S GOT A PIECE OF THE NOTEBOOK!" Aiza yelped as Matsuda tried to shoot Light. Light dodged it just in the nick of time.

"Fools, this isn't a piece of the Death Note! This is a piece of candy!" Light growled as he held up a tootsie roll. Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"What?! I skipped breakfast AND lunch!" With that everyone face faulted. Just then tons of Candy fell out of Raito's watch. He stared at the pile before him. Near merely just laughed.

"I. Did. Not. Put. Those. Candies. In. There." Light growled as he kicked some candy off his feet.

"You didn't, BUT I did." A familiar voice said. Just then Sairi stepped out of the darkness.

"SAI-CHAN!? You put those candies in my watch?!"

"Yeah…"

"How did you get it all in without me finding out?"

"You are such an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"I did it when you were asleep. I squished it all in."

"How could everything have fit?"

"Easy." A new voice said. Dancer stepped out of the darkness as well.

"Hey, Dancer." Sairi greeted her.

"Hey, Sairi." Dancer replied.

"How did you squish everything in?" Light asked, returning to the subject.

"We replaced some watch parts with candy." Sairi explained.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Yep." Dancer agreed

"Is that why the hands are no longer moving?" Light asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Another new voice said. Kurohou stepped out of the darkness too.

"KUU-CHAAN?!"

"Hey, Coke Light." She greeted him using her nickname for him. He growled at her.

"COKE LIGHT?!" Dancer and Sairi screamed as they started rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Don't screw with me! Dancer, Sai-chan, Ku-chan what did you do to my watch? And what happened to the watch parts you guys replaced? How much did you replace anyway?" Light asked the trio.

Dancer held up the watch parts replaced. Which was nearly every thing except the out side of the watch.

"No wonder I slept through my final exams! You people screwed my watch!"

As it turns out the whole time he was supposed to be having his final exams, he was asleep. O.O

"Ah, Raito-kun do you know WHEN exactly we did it?" Sairi asked him.

"When?"

"This morning before you woke up. Idiot. So if we did that this morning, how can we have done it 6 years ago? You just slept out of your own stupidity." Dancer, Kurohou and Sairi said together.

Light slowly sunk into the emo corner.

Sairi and Dancer sighed and cracked their knuckles.

"Hey, Dancer. What do we do with Near?" Sairi asked her.

"Beat him senseless?"

"NOOOOO! DO NOT LAY A HAND ON NEAR!" Kurohou screamed when they were about to double-punch Near.

"Why?"

"He's the one closest to our age!"

"Err…Ku-chan we're 24! Idiot! Near's 13!"

"…"

Kurohou was silent for a moment………………

Sairi looked at her watch and laughed. Strangely it sounded a lot like Light's…

"What's so funny?" Kurohou asked.

"Hey, Raito-kun do you know what time it is?" She asked him.

"What time is it, Sai-chan?" Light replied from the emo corner.

"Midnight!" He snapped out of his emo.

"What?! It's still bright out side!!"

"It's an eclipse, fool."

"Hey!" Kurohou called Light's, Sairi's and Dancer's attention.

"What?"

"Hey, Raito if it's midnight now and it's an eclipse…Doesn't that mean you spent 12 whole hours of your life not eating? That's bad for you." Kurohou stated as everyone heard Light's stomach growl.

"I guess your right, Ku-chan."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Let's go home so I can get us something." Sairi said as she turned towards the exit.

"Sounds good to me." With that they left.

Near stared at them while everyone else got over their face fault.

Author's note:

The next few chapters are going to be me, my buddies and Dancer messing up episode 37 of Death note. They will have nothing to do with the previous chappies. Don't worry, once I run out of ideas for messing up episode 37 the story will go back to the usual. Unless you like it this way…

REVIEW!!


	5. 7 instances : 1

Konnichiwa minna-saaan! I'm back!

Disclaimer: I Don't, I repeat DON'T own DN…

Chapter 5: Don't smile, Sai-chan!

While in the final face off between Light and Near, Light noticed that Sairi was smiling the whole time. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sai-chan, stop smiling already! You're creeping me out!" he said as she was reading a manga she brought with her.

"Why should it bother you? I always smile."

"You barely smile."

"Alright…Name 5 instances whereas I was supposed to smile but didn't."

"5?! I can name more than that."

"Let's see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

"Oh, boy." Kurohou muttered and Dancer just stared at Light and Sairi, who were having a glare-a-thon with each other. Lightning was seen in the background.

-

2 minutes later…

"Alright. One of the instances that you were supposed to smile, but didn't was the class picture-taking in 1st grade." Light said as he recalled the said situation.

"Oh! I remember that!" Kurohou and Sairi said together.

"The teacher was practically BEGGNG you to smile!"

"Yeah…"

Flashback

18 years ago

"Aww…Come on Sai-chan! Please! Smile for me!" a 1st grade teacher begged Sairi on the class picture day. Sairi pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the teacher.

"No." she fired a warning shot which made the teacher and the rest of the first graders faint. All except Raito, who knew that it would happen. Same for Kurohou.

End flashback

"Ah…one of my fondest memories…" Sairi muttered.

To be continued

Author's note:

REVIEW!


	6. 7 instances 2

Please refer to the last chapter for the disclaimer

Please refer to the last chapter for the disclaimer.

Chapter 6: Don't smile Sai-chan! 2

"2nd was your 18th birthday party when you were doing the 18 roses thing…" Light said as tried remembering 6 years ago.

"I remember that!" Dancer, Kurohou and Sairi said at once.

"You danced with me, right?" Sairi said as she remembered the party.

"WHAAAAT?!" the SPK people yelled in shock.

"Uh,huh" Light said as he covered his ears.

"I remember now! Neither Raito-kun or Sai-chan were smiling!" Dancer said as she took out a chainsaw and sliced Matsuda in half. Blood splattered everywhere.

"How could you do that to Matsuda?!" Kurohou said as she watched Dancer slice the said person in half.

"It's not as if you care, Kurohou."

"But he hasn't done anything!!"

"He's still an enemy."

"Let's not get off subject." Light said with a smirk. As much as Kurohou, Sairi, Dancer and he were alike they mostly agreed with each other but sometimes Kurohou would have something different in mind. Usually things ended like this, whereas there was a small argument either between Sairi and Kurohou, Dancer and Kurohou or him and Kurohou or all 3 vs. Kurohou.

Flashback

"Next, Light Yagami." Someone announced on the microphone on Sairi's 18th birthday party. He got up. Picked up a rose, walked over to Sairi and they started dancing. During the dance he noticed something weird. For a while he couldn't put his finger on it then he figured it out: SHE WASN'T SMILING!

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, why?"

"You're not smiling."

"And so…?"

He gave up.

"Nothing."

The dance continued until the time came for Sairi to dance with someone else.

End Flashback

"You really danced with her?!" Aizawa asked in shock.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I can't imagine you dancing with a girl."

"…"

Silence

"Shall I continue?" Light asked/muttered

"Whaaaatever." Sairi sighed.

"3rd is…"

SLAP!

And so, Sairi slapped Raito.

Author's note:

REVIEW!

Ah, Anou does anyone know what a girl's 18th birthday party's called? I forgot.


	7. 7 instaces 3: Sorry it'll be delayed

Please refer to chapter 5 for disclaimer

Please refer to chapter 5 for disclaimer. Thank you.

Chapter 7: Don't smile Sai-chan 3

SLAP!

"OW! What the heck did you do that for?!"

"I felt like it."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you'd look like."

Raito face faulted. Just then a girl with dark blue hair with light blue highlights with the ends curling out and green eyes appeared; Otherwise known as Koharu Michishige a.k.a Ichigo Hikarii.

"Hey, Haru-chan." Light, Sairi, and Kurohou said as they saw her come in.

"Ne…Haru-chan, I'd like you to meet someone!" Sairi said as she walked over to the said person and led her to Dancer.

"Really? Who?"

Sairi gestured to Dancer.

"Anou, Haru-chan, I'd like you to meet Dancer. Dancer I'd like you to meet Koharu Michishige or also known as Ichigo Hikarii." Sairi said as she got a can of soda and started drinking. She spat it out soon after and it ended up in Light's face.

SSSPEEEEWWWWW!!

"EEEWWW! SAAAI-CHAAAAN!" Light growled as soda dripped from his face to his clothes

"Ne? Ah. Sorry, Raito-kun!" She said as she laughed nervously.

"Why'd you spit it all at me?!"

"Anou…the soda tasted like…soy sauce!"

"Oh, reeeaaalyy?" Light said with obvious drips of sarcasm in his voice.

"It is soy sauce, Sai-neechan!" a voice said.

"WHO THE EFFING HELL IS THERE!?" Sairi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, will you shut up, Sai-chan?" Light said as he covered his ears.

"NOT ON YOUR EFFING LIFE!!"

Suddenly an 18 year old boy with black hair and deep eye bugs surrounding his brown eyes appeared. Oh, and his hair was really messy too. That sorta made him look like L.

"OH MY GOD!! RYUUZAKI'S COME BACK AS A GHOOOOST!" everyone in the SPK plus Light, Sairi, Kurohou, Koharu and Dancer screamed and the girls jumped into Raito's arms.

"Geeez, you girls are heavy!" Light said as he felt their weight.

"ARE YOU CALLING US FAT?! YOU ASSHOLE!" they said as they all slapped him

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

"Oooow!" Raito yelped as he felt their palms on his cheeks.

"Ne? Sai-neechan doesn't remember me? It's me, Kano!" the boy said as he pouted a bit.

"Kano?!" Sairi, Light, Kurohou and Koharu exclaimed.

"Who's Kano?" Dancer asked. Feeling left out on her friend's secret.

"He's…Sai-chan's little brother…" Light said as he stared at the said person.

"LITTLE BROTHER!?"

Author's note:

Instance no. 3 is the next chappie. It'll be delayed to put some suspense!!

Onegaishimasu! Review!!


	8. 7 instances 4: KFC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!! If I did why the heck am I writing this?? Huh??

Chapter 8: Don't smile Sai-chan 4

"LITTLE BROTHER?!" Dancer yelped as Light told her the stranger's identity.

"Yes…Sai-chan has a little brother, Kano Soudoushi." Light said to no one in particular. Just for the sake of explaining.

"Kano Soudoushi? If he's Sai-chan's little brother then shouldn't his last name be Mouto?" Matsuda asked Light.

"Huh?" Light said as he snapped out of his thoughts of eating lunch (he skipped).

Matsuda sighed and took a deep breath and…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"WHY DOES SAI-CHAN'S LITTLE BROTHER HAVE A LAST NAME DIFFERENT FROM HERS?!" He screamed. Light blinked and rubbed his ears.

"Jeez, no need to scream." He muttered as he cleared his throat dramatically and began his explanation.

"You see, Sai-chan's family has an important heirloom. Since they had to choose between Sai-chan and her little brother, Kano-baka they made them face each other in hand to hand combat. But, the day before the fight Kano chickened out so he got a death penalty so which means Sai-chan needs to kill him. Before that, though to save their honor he was disowned so, he changed his last name to Soudoushi."

"What was that heirloom?" Dancer asked.

"Well..It's…it's…."

"What is it?"

"Aaaah…What was it again, Sai-chan?" Light asked Sairi as she prepared to face her brother.

"A company on my mom's side and a dojo on my dad's."

"The dojo."

"Oooh…Okay..."

Just then Sairi lunged at her brother.

"KAAANOOO!" She screamed as she materialized a sword out of her thoughts and tried to stab him. Missed. Instead she stabbed a cardboard box. She took her sword out with ease. Kano got an ax out from his thoughts.

"Ne!! I thought we could be friends!! Raito-san, talk some sense to Sai-neechan!" Kano said in a snobby tone.

"I don't take orders from anyone, Kano-baka." Light said as he glared at the said person. He scowled.

"HIIIIIYAAAA!" Kano yelled out as he slashed at Sairi. He missed but manages to get her skirt off in hopes of seeing his sister's panty. Instead of a panty though he saw women's boxers.

"NEEEEECHAAAAN!" he screamed in agony. Sairi grinned.

"I knew you'd do that! That's why I always wear these boxers!" She said as she tossed her skirt to Light. He sighed.

"Phew, I thought I'd see Sai-chan's undies again." He muttered as he gave the skirt to Kurohou.

"Sou desu ne." She agreed as she saw Kano get stabbed by Sairi in the stomach.

"Slow poke, Pervert." Sairi said to her brother as she watched him die.

"Nee-chan…" with that Kano died.

"Phew…At least you, I and your family got what we want." Light said as the sword disappeared and Kurohou handed Sairi her skirt, which she replaced.

"Hey, Wait a sec!! Sai-chan, YOU NEVER CHANGE BOXERS!?" Light screamed, alarmed.

"Dude, of course I change from time to time, idiot!" Sairi said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, Okay…" Light sighed in relief.

"Mr. Yagami, You seem to know a lot about Ms. Mouto's life." Near said as he bit his thumb.

"I do because 1. I'm her childhood friend, she trusts me with a lot of things already. 2. we're together a lot 3. I was there at the time. 4….um, I dunno, I can sense when things happen to her." He explained.

"Wait, you sense things when things happen to her?? Yes, I know, you are one of her best friends like me and Haru-chan but you're a boy!" Kurohou said as she stared from Light to Sairi.

"I dunno…Wait a sec! nya, nya, nyaa! I can do something you caan't doo!" He teased Kurohou. She scowled.

"Whatever."

"You're just jealous!"

"I said…WHATEVER!" Kurohou yelled.

"Okay…Let's not get off subject. The 3rd instance was our kindergarten field trip." Light said going back to the subject.

"Ah! I remember that!" Koharu, Kurohou and Sairi exclaimed.

Flashback…

19 years ago….

Light, Sairi, Koharu and Kurohou were having their class field trip to a water fall. They and their class as they climbed to the top of the waterfall for a picture. Once again, Sairi was not smiling.

"Smile." A girl called Nori Sandojiwapioo ordered Sairi, who was beside her.

"Shut up." Sairi said as she pushed her off the top. Somehow Nori survived but was greatly injured.

End flashback….

"She survived but, was severely injured and was in the hospital for 10 years, which contributes to her stupidity." Light said, remembering the day.

"Yeah…" By now Light, Kurohou, Koharu, Sairi and Dancer were laughing. HARD. Too bad for the SPK, who didn't know why they were laughing or what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matsuda asked the group. Sairi glared at him.

"If you don't know what we're talking about then you KFC people should leave." She said. Light gasped.

"KFC!? KFC!? As in Kentucky Fried Chicken?! Sai-chan! It's SPK!" Light said as he started rolling on the floor laughing.

"KFC? I'm insulted!" Matsuda said as he pouted. As if on cue Sairi took out a bucket of fried chicken from the said place.

"Let me guess, You're gonna dump that on his head?" Kurohou asked Sairi.

"Heck no! I'm gonna eat!" she replied and started on a drumstick.

"As long as you don't dump mashed potatoes on his head!"

"Why?"

"I like mashed potatoes!" With that Sairi handed her a can of mashed potatoes.

"Yaaaaay! Thanks, Sai-chan!" Before anyone knew it, the mashed potatoes were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Sai-chan, can I have another one?"

Sairi handed her another one and it was gone as soon as she got it. Raito noticed the food and glared at Sairi.

"Won't you give me some?" he asked as he got up from the floor. Sairi handed him a drumstick.

"Thanks!" With that Sairi gave Koharu and Dancer each a drumstick then they all ate their food in peace…for a while though.

AN/

REVIEW!!


	9. 7 instances 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story………….**_

_**Chapter 9: Don't smile Sai-chan! 5**_

_**1 hour later……..**_

"_**Oh, Yeah! Sai-chan, I got the wrong reason why you need to kill Kano!" Light said as he munched on his 11**__**th**__** drumstick.**_

"_**Come to think of it…yeah!"**_

"_**So why again….ah…the Perverted undie case…."**_

_**As it turns out, Kano, being a pervert, harassed so many people in the neighbor hood that all hopes had been given up and people just decided to kill him.**_

"_**I think you confused it with one of my cousin's case…" Sairi muttered. **_

"_**Which reminds me, The 5**__**th**__** instance was when Kano was born when we were 6." Light said recalling that incident.**_

"_**But that Baka-teme baby pulled my hair, kicked me, puked on me and took a shit on me!!"**_

"_**But he was still your brother and you still should have smiled."**_

"_**Fuck you, Light!"**_

"_**And the same goes for you."**_

_**Whack!**_

_**And so, Light was once again. Whacked on the head by Sairi.**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Aaaaaaaah! I'm so sorry that this took so damn long!! It's just that I have so many things to deal with like a wedding and grades…the next update may be in a long time though…**_

_**Gomen!!**_

_**P.S**_

_**If you want to read something while waiting…check out my favorites and find something you like!!**_


	10. Fatal Frame

Okay, For now I'm postponing 7 instances and will post 6&7 sometime later…Sorry!!!. Enjoy the new ones ne!!! Oh, and sorry for not updating for so long…My internet had something wrong with it………Ehh…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story!!!!

Chapter 9: Fatal Frame

"Yeeesh…The heck with you, Sai." Light uttered under his breath as Sairi plugged in the play station in her room. She turned and faced him.

"Chicken!!! Cluck cluck cllllllluuuuuuuck!!!!!!!" She teased him, making her arms imitate a chiken flapping its wings.

"W…T…F"

"Face it, You're just a chicken!" Koharu joined in the teasing as she came in.

"Just 'cause I don't like ghosts does _**NOT **_ make me a stupid chicken." Light defended himself.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Dancer said as she came in.

"Oh, We're about to play fatal frame and Light's being a chicken-assed loser." Sairi stated nonchalantly.

"Again…_**I AM NO DAMN CHICKEN!**_" Light growled, pissed.

"Okay, prove it."

"Bring it on, Taketo-san." He said as a way of making fun of her last name.

"QUIT IT WITH THAT WILL YA!?"

*Note: An alternate reading of Mouto is Taketo (I think)

_**Mid-game**_

"Are you ok, Lightbulb?" Sairi asked Light who was currently taking his turn in playing.

"Fine, Taketo-san" he responded

"Dammit…"

"What ending is this supposed to be anyway?" Dancer asked.

"Hellish abyss, I think." Koharu said

"Okay…"

_**A bit later**_

"See? I'm no chicken!" Light said when he finished the game.

"Now, now I never said that…" Sairi said.

"You sore, sore loser…" He responded

Koharu then played "Hare Hare Yukai" , which she played as background music during the game. Light twitched.

"Doushitano?" she asked as she turned the volume up

The more he twitched.

"_Nazo Nazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo toki atashi tara…"_ Sairi sang along.

Light fainted

"Well, whaddya know, It is true" Sairi whistled.

"What's true?" Dancer asked

"That if you play cute music during something scary it'll get scarier since the next tine you hear the music, you'll think of the scary things…At least, that's what

Ku-chan said." Sairi said.

"So…LIGHT REALLY IS A CHIKEN!!!!!" Koharu declared.

"Yup."

Translations:

Doushitano- What's wrong?

In case you don't know what fatal frame is, check Wikipedia and as for Hare Hare Yukai check YouTube.

Review!!!!


End file.
